nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amani Burke
Amani Christine Burke (born May 17, 1998) is an American basketball player at Ohio University. Early Life and Family Burke was born to Ronda and Alfonso Clark "Benji" Burke ll. She has an older sister, Amber, who is an aspiring singer and an older brother Philadelphia 76ers basketball player Trey. Her family loved basketball and she began playing at an early age. Her father played basketball at the Northwest Missouri State University in the 1980s. The Burke family were also huge Ohio State fans. Amani was worried about playing basketball, fearing she would not live up to the level of play her father and brother demonstrated, so she focused on playing volleyball. It wasn't until the eighth grade that her family convinced her to play basketball. Her father helped coach and critique her. High School career Burke was a four-year varsity basketball letter winner at Eastmoor Academy High School in Columbus, Ohio, where she led the Warriors to a combined record of 85-20 and a record of 47-7 in the league play. As a junior in 2014–15, she averaged 14.3 points, 9.0 rebounds, 3.0 assists per game under head coach Charity Martin during her junior year. In 24 games, she shot 55% from the field and averaged 3.5 steals per game. In her senior year, she averaged 14.9 points per game, reached 1,000 points and left the school as the all-time leading scorer. In addition to basketball, she also participated in volleyball. Burke received state honors including the Division II Central District Player of the Year and Associated Press Division II co-player of the year by the Ohio Basketball Coaches Association. She was awarded as a Super 7 Standout after her performance at the Classic in the Country in Berlin, Ohio. Burke was a Top 64 selection, First Team AP Division II, First Team Division II Central District, Second Team All Classic winner and Second Team All-District Selection. Before her final season began at Eastmoor Academy High School, Burke committed to the Ohio University. College Career Freshmen Year As a freshmen, Burke was named to the MAC All-Freshmen Team, the first time since 2013 that a Bobcat has earned the honor. Overall on the season, Burke has averaged 7.2 points per game and 2.8 rebounds per contest. She shot .373 from the field and .346 from three-point range. In conference play, Burke averaged 7.7 points a game and 2.8 boards a contest. She also shot .398 from the field and .397 from three-point range. Sophomore Year In her sophomore year, Burke played in 30 games for the Bobcats during the season, averaging 29.2 minutes a game. She ranked on the team in scoring (13.0 ppg), while ranking second in points scored (390) and third in three-point field goals made (43). She also averaged 3.7 rebounds a game while shooting .368 from the field, .297 from beyond the arc and .713 from the free throw line. In the first game of the season, Burke played 35 minutes while tallying 18 points, four rebounds, and two assists in the win against High Point. Burke scored 20 points once again in the First Round of the MAC Tournament on March 3rd against Akron. Junior Year Burke's stellar junior season landed her a spot on the 2018–19 All-MAC Third Team and the 2018–19 All-MAC Academic Team. Burke played and started all 36 games averaging team-high 32.2 minutes. She was second in total assists with (66), third in scoring with 13.3 points per game and fourth in rebounds per game with 4.5 while shooting 40.9 percent from the field. During her junior year she became known for performing well against top teams in the country. Burke tallied 28 double-figure performances and three 20-plus games on the season including career-high 33 points in game against BSU after setting the Ohio record for three-pointers made in a game with 11. She became the 17th player in school history to score 1,000 points. See Also *Gallery:Amani Burke *Burke Family *Gallery:Burke Family Bu Bu Bu Bu